Harry Potter the final battle
by midnight78dhs
Summary: This is my sequel to Harry Potter and the New Begininng.  Just felt like this would be something great. check it out  you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

The months rolled around where Harry was working later and later at the Ministry. Ginny stayed at home keeping things cleaned and spending time with her mom. Everything was going good and it was coming up on Harry and Ginny's anniversary. When Harry arrived home on Friday evening he was dressed in his normal robes but had a big smile on his face. He walked around the house, but no Ginny. This wasn't normal but it happened times before when he got in very late. He walked over the fireplace and flooed over to the burrow. When he stepped out of their fireplace, Arthur was sitting on his chair reading a muggle paper. He pilled it down and said.

"Welcome Harry you must be looking for your wife."

"Yeah is Ginny here?" He asked.

"Actually she and her mother were out back talking a little while ago."

"Thanks Mr. Wesley, I have a surprise for my wife but she wasn't home to get it."

"Its Arthur, Harry just call me that you're my son in law now and you make me feel old." Arthur said laughing."

Harry just nodded and walked out the living room and thru the kitchen and out the back door to see his wife and mother in law talking on a bench. He walked up behind her and before he could cover her eyes she said.

"Harry that trick is getting old try a new one."

He laughed and said "see what you think about this." He tilted her head back and gave her a very deeply passionate kiss that made her toes curl.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my husband." She said giggling.

"Well if you must know I was preparing a surprise for you when I got home but you were there." Harry then looked at Mrs. Wesley and smiled "Having a good day with your daughter?"

Molly just laughed and shook her hand and said "I will let yall talk."

Molly walked back inside while Harry had a worried looked on his face. He turned towards Ginny and said.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes but I hate you being gone for so long and I never get to see you I feel like were drifting apart."

Harry's head dropped because he knew this conversation was coming and he couldn't tell her about his new orders coming up. He finally got the strength to talk and said, "Ginny I love you with everything I am." "I have the next two weeks off just so I can spend with you."

"But after them two weeks you're back to working long hours and me never seeing you." "I love you and I will wait for as long as it takes but Harry I need you and want to know how you feel."

Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks because he knew he was about to destroy her. He loved her with everything he had, but this was going to hurt. He finally got the strength and wiped away his tears and spoke softly.

"I love you with ever fiber in my body. I want nothing more than to spend every moment in my life with you but we can't. I have work and it's what I do. But before I tell you this next part you have to do something for me."

She looked puzzled like what are you trying to say. She finally asked "what?"

"Give me your wand. After I tell you I will give it back and you can hex me to hell and back but give it to me while I tell you so I can finish."

She gave him a look of your breaking my heart and even had tears rolling down her cheeks. She hesitated for a moment before handing her wand over to him. He put it inside his robes with his wand then tried to kiss her. She reacted like he thought she would by stopping him and looking at him with total pain.

"Ginny I love you. I love you with everything I am. Im off for two weeks then I go on assignment. Im not suppose to tell you this but I would never lie to you. I don't know how long I will be gone or what I will be doing. Kingsley told me that he would give me the information when it was time for me to leave. I told him I wanted to spend all my time with you I could before I left incase something happened. I know you hate me right now and if you want I will sleep on the couch and do everything I can to make this up to you. I promise when I get back we will be a proper family."

She didn't do anything not even cry. She looked at him with a blank stair and just was shocked he could do this to her. He couldn't take her look no more so he handed back her wand and stood up so she could hex him. He closed his eyes expecting her bat bogey hex but it would never come. He opened his eyes and saw the back door shut. He stood there for a minute before apparating home.

How in this world could I cause this much pain to some one I love. What could I do to make this up? He went and got is stuff and packed it up and left her a note. He apparated to the leaky caldron and got a room and laid down.

Back at the burrow Ginny was up in her old room crying. Her mother finally had enough and went to talk to her. When she opened the door she saw Ginny with her knees to her stomach and her arms wrapped around them. She was trying to hide her face in her knees but it wasn't working. Why could he do this to her when she wanted to tell him something so great.

"Ginny dear what happened, I thought you had great news for him?"

"I did mom, but he broke my heart again. Why does he have to be the one everybody wants when I need him so much more?"

"Dear you knew when you first dated him and when you married him this would be a tuff rode. What did he do now that has made you so upset?"

"He's off for the next two weeks just to be with me. Then…"

"That sounds lovely dear."

"You didn't let me finish, then he is going on assignment that he was not suppose to tell me about but he doesn't know what he is doing. He hasn't been told yet. He just wants to spend time with me before he has to go for who knows how long. I can't do this with out him. He is everything and my everything it's just not fair."

Molly wrapped her up in a big hug and said "at least he told you, it's better than him just leaving a note on the day he is gone and not tell you anything." "He loves you so much and im sure right now he is crying his heart out for hurting you. Why don't you go be with him and make the next two weeks worth coming back too?"

Ginny didn't say anything and didn't have to. She held on to her mother and nodded and walked down to the fireplace. She hugged her dad and reached in the pot and flooed home.

When she got there she ran around the house and checked every room. He wasn't there. She walked back in to the living room and on the fireplace mantle there was a note that said 'Ginny' on the outside. She took it and opened it up to read:

_Dear Ginny my love,_

_Im so sorry this happened to you and I feel worse right now than I did when I was tortured and I don't know what to do. I will be out of your hair that way I can't upset you more. If you need anything your name is on the bank account and im sure you want to by something. Im staying at the leaky caldron so I won't bother you. Just know that no matter what I love you. And when I get back I will demote myself or quit just to make sure im with you if you still want that. If not I will understand completely. I don't know what else to say but that I love you and I hope one day I can be worthy of you love._

_Harry Potter_

The only thing going through her mind was that ass was going to get shagged so hard for two weeks he won't know anything but that she loves him. She got walked back into that fireplace and went to get her man.

When she arrived there she walked straight up to tom and said "where is my husband?"

He was scared to death and just held up four fingers. She walked away up there stairs all the way to room number four. She didn't knock or wait a second when she reached the door she opened it and walked in. The room was dark and no light on. She shut the door and lit up her wand so she could see. She walked over to the bed and no sign of him. She walked to the bathroom and he wasn't there either. She sat down on the chair wondering if he had been there until she heard the door starting to open. She quickly put her wand out so it was pitch black in there.

The man walked in holding a bad and sat it on the table. He still didn't see her but she smelt something in the air that was pure beauty to him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started crying. "Why did I do this to her. All I want is to hold her and I had to mess it up. Why couldn't just be the man Ginny wanted me to be." By this time Ginny was crying but still was quiet so he didn't hear her. She saw him lay down in the bed and could still hear him crying. She had had enough and stood up. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. As soon as there hands touched he sat up quickly pulling her into a hug.

"Im so so so sorry sweetie. I shouldn't have accepted the assignment."

"Ssssh sweetie its ok im here. We have two weeks to enjoy our selves before you leave and when you get back I will be waiting with open arms."

As much as Harry loved hearing this he hated him self for doing this to her. He pulled away from her and finally said "you deserve better than me. You deserve somebody who will always be there. Im not dependable enough for you."

Now Ginny was mad after hearing this. She took out her wand and put him in a full body bind so he would have to listen fully. She went over and turned on the lights and the finger went to point as she was shouting.

"NOW LISTEN YOU GREAT BIG ASS. I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT AND YOU BETTER GET THAT THROUGHT YOUR HEAD. AND AS YOUR OFF DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT IM GOING TO BE AT HOME PREGANT WITH OUR CHILD. SO YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO UPSET ME IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A KID. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU LATELY BUT YOU NEED TO REMBER ONE THING." Now she was done screaming and wanted to talk softly while he was crying because he just found she was pregnant. "I love you with all my heart and nothing will change that. There is not a man on earth or heaven who can change the way I feel about you. So grow up, kiss me and take me back home so I can shag you senseless for two weeks."

She undid the bind and he pulled her into a tight hug. He gave her a gentle kiss and just held her. They went back home and never left each others side for very long. Mainly when one had to use the bathroom was about it. They took baths together. They took flights together on their brooms. It was the day he left that was so hard on him but not for her. She knew he would come back. He didn't figure he would. His last note told it all.

_Ginny_

_I love you more than words can say but I have to go. I have no idea when I will be back and I have no idea what will happen to me. Just know that I love you and I left a little surprise for you in the back yard. I know everybody will hate me for leaving but once this is done im done and I will spend every moment with you forever. I love you and I will be back._

_Harry Potter_

_Your loving husband._

_Ps. when we shag try to be quieter I think the whole world heard you last night._

Ginny read the note several times and went next door to show Ron and Hermione. After Ron had read the note he left in a hurry. Ron was mad that they didn't send the two together and was yelling at Kingsley the whole time. When he was finally finishing up his yelling he said one more phrase before walking out. "I QUIT."


	2. Chapter 2

The next several months were not what you would call happy or enjoyable. Ron got a job with his brother working at the shop. Hermione kept her job but just as a nice steady income. The biggest problem was with Ginny. She was a wreck without him. She needed a letter to get to him and tell him how much she loved him. She would sit out on her deck and watch everyday just to see if we could magically come back. One day late in the afternoon Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the deck talking when Ginny grabbed her stomach. Hermione knew that pain and quickly rushed her to the hospital.

She lost the baby and continued to not to smile ever. Her whole life was off. She wasn't her self and everybody knew the only thing that could help her was Harry. He wasn't around. He was gone doing who knows what. Hermione left her Job just to stay with Ginny. She was impressed at how much Ron was making at the shop and told him how proud she was as long as he didn't break it home. After a year and half had gone by Ginny gets a letter from Kingsley.

_Ginny_

_Harry is alive, but just barely. He is at St. Mugo's. He is on the 4__th__ floor in room 7. I will be outside his door to talk to you. Don't tell anybody until we have talked. He did his job great you should be proud._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Ginny got dressed as fast as she could and went right to where Kingsley said he would be. She walked right up to him with tears in her eyes and said "I want to see him now." Her red hair was almost on fire at how mad she was.

"Please Ginny sit down so I can talk with you first." He pointed at a bench and they sat and he continued. "Ginny, Harry has been tracking the last of the death eaters and caught them all in the same place while the were preparing to bring down the ministry. Instead of contacting me like he was suppose to he took them on. And I mean all of them. He sent his phoenix to tell me what he was doing and where he was at but he had already started the war. When I got there he wasn't normal. His eyes were red like how you would expect a demon to be."

Ginny placed her hands over her mouth because she could not believe what he was telling her. She knew her Harry couldn't be like this. She knew he was a good guy. But he continued talking as she listened.

"He had done so much work his body was spent. As we joined in and helped him take over somebody sent a spell we still don't know what it is at him. It hit him full force and knocked him into the ground hard. While everybody was finishing up I went to his side to check on him. The only thing he did was tell me he loved you and to check in his pockets. After that he fainted. We just got back an hour ago and after they couldn't fix him I had to owl you. His normal robes are hanging in there and you should look at what's in the pockets. And don't worry about him ever coming to work again. He is retired. Your brother is a great man I hope you know because im giving him full retirement too for him standing up to me because of his love for both of yall."

Ginny gave him a hug not knowing what else to do and walked in the room. A nurse headed that way but Kingsley stopped her and made her understand that his wife going to talk to him.

Ginny walked right up to him not knowing what to say or do. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and whispered into his ear "Harry I love you and I need you to wake up." She took his hand and sat in the chair and needed him for as long as she been a live. She started breaking down again crying and telling him to wake up. Kingsley walked in the room and stood by the door and said "check his robes." She let go of his hand and walked to where his robes were hanging on the wall. In it she found a picture of Harry and her on their wedding day. She held it to her heart and started checking other pockets. She looked in felt something hard and found a box. She opened the box and saw a note and a golden snitch. She opened up the note and it said "this is the snitch you caught before our first kiss. I thought you might want it." She half laughed and cried at the same time. She couldn't find anything else in the pockets so she headed back to Harry's side and sat down. She took his hand and looked at Kingsley "will you please owl my family and let them know he's and im with him."

Kingsley replied and said "I can do that but I have something for you." He reached in his pockets and pulled out a letter. Then reached in another pocket and pulled out a ring. "I wouldn't let him wear his ring because if he was captured they would come after you and your family." Kingsley handed her both items and left.

Ginny turned around and put the ring on his finger. Then opened up the letter to see what it said.

_My Love, Ginny_

_I know over time you have been full of guilt and hate against me. I know it's my fault I was not there to see the birth of my child. I know it's my fault I wasn't there to see anything. Like usually I messed everything up. I know if you're reading this letter it either means im dead or badly injured. I want you to know every time I felt something wrong I looked at your picture to make sure I knew why I was fighting. I want you know I still love you more than you will ever know. I have learned a few knew things and I still love looking at you smile. I wish you would smile more when you're on the front porch with Hermione. Now that I have your full attention I will teach this to you if im not dead. I owled Kingsley a bunch to tell him stuff and just to tell him and remind him if anything ever happened to me that it be him to tell you. Im going to have to leave now I got to follow these people around some more. I love you and will give you the life you always wanted in this one or the next. You are my everything. _

I love you Ginny.

_Harry Potter_

_You slave for everything I have ever done wrong._

When she finished reading she didn't know if she should smile and laugh or cry. She just stood up and kissed his cheek and whispered "you are my slave so you better wake up and make sure you can please me." She gave him another kiss and sat back down just waiting on him.

After what seemed to be an hour Ron and Hermione stepped in. Hermione stopped in her tracks and started crying while Ron wrapped his arms around her. Ginny walked to her and pulled her into a hug and said "he's not dead and he's coming back." "Hey Ron I think Kingsley needs to talk to you."

"How did you know, because he said when I got a moment he wanted to see me?"

"He told me what it was before he let me see Harry."

Both girls walked towards Harry still holding on to one another and just not know what to do. Hermione knew she had to be strong for Ginny but she couldn't help feeling horrible because he was her brother in her eyes.

Everybody had come visited and was coming everyday for weeks. Ginny never left his side. When she needed to take a shower she took it at the hospital. Hermione kept bringing her clothes. After three months of nothing changed everybody was loosing faith that he would return but Ginny. She knew her savior and life would come back.

While Ginny was waiting on Harry to return to her world he was in another place. It wasn't a normal place. When he first arrive there it was weird because he seen sirus for the first time since he died in that veil. They talked for a little bit and he explained Harry was not dead but in the middle. Fred walked up and pulled him in a hug and thanked him for everything he had done. Soon after Lupin and Tonks came. And then with great surprise James and Lily Potter came. Harry ran to give his parents a hug. It was the first time in his life he could do this. They all talked for what seemed like hours but it was really months going by. Time had no relevance there at all. At the end of their conversation Lily turned to her son to talk on a more serious note.

"Now my son you have to choose. You can either come with us to heaven or return back to Ginny and your friends."

Harry didn't even think about it for longer than a second. "I love you all so very much, but how do I get back to her."

Lily smiled because she felt the same about James when they wed. She looked at him carefully then whispered in his ear what to do.

He looked skeptical but thought it worth a try. "I LOVE GINNY POTTER; I WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH HER."

The next thing he knew was he was in sever pain. He opened his eyes and looked around to find a sleeping Ginny Potter holding on to his hand. He was loosing blood pressure in cause she was sleeping on it. "Hey Ginny can I have my hand back please?' He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

She bolted up and with red eyes saw his green ones and jumped up and down screaming. She hugged him tightly and told him loudly in his ear. "YOU BETTER NEVER DO THIS AGAIN YOU ARSE."

Now he was rubbing his ear but smiling and knew he was in for pain from her and her family. She kissed him deeply and with a lot of bent up frustration. He finally looked at her stomach and she got his glance and started crying.

"Ginny what happened?" "Please sweetie talk to me im back."

"I don't know what to say, I was so worried about you I stressed out and I lost our son."

He didn't know how to react but he patted the side of the bed for her to sit down. She did and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He didn't know how many times he told her he loved her but he felt like it wasn't enough. She had fell asleep on him crying but he didn't care he had is love. He remembered what everybody told him about dying and it wasn't that bad but being here was so much better in his opinion. Everything was going great until a nurse walked in.

"Ma'am im sorry but get off the bed, he doesn't need anymore stress."

"With all do respect nurse but im awake and I said she can be here."

Ginny giggled and sat up so she wasn't laying on him and the nurse did a once over. She called all the healers in and they all check him out and couldn't find a sign of damage. He was stronger than when he came in. They told him he would have to stay another night before he could go home but he was good.

The next morning instead of going home, they went to the burrow so he could reintroduce himself. When they walked through the garden she was holding on to him like he was going fall but he knew she just didn't want to let go. They walked in the back door and saw nobody. So they headed in the sitting area and everybody was there. Hermione was the first one to spot him and she screamed bloody murder loud. Everybody jumped then jumped again when they saw him.

"Hi everybody." That was all he could say. He couldn't think of anything else but it didn't matter they were happy to have him. They all rushed to see him and hug him and tell him how stupid he was. The last to hug him was George and he really need to talk to him. When George hugged him Harry whispered into his ear. George jumped back with tears in his eyes and looking like nobody knew that.

"How did you…Nobody knew that but…are you saying you talked…you couldn't have…could you?"

"Yeah he told me that hiring your brother was a great move."

George walked back up to him and hugged him told him "thanks you and that if he needed anything ever just let him know."

Mrs. Weasley decided since everybody was back at the house it was time for a feast. Harry was skinnier than she had ever seen and Ginny was way too small in her opinion. There was no turning her down when she started cooking so they all stood around talking.

After dinner they were all still out side and Harry stood up and said "does everybody want to see something interesting?"

Everybody was like yeah so he started running the jumped and changed into a falcon. Everybody's mouth was open while he was just flying around. He landed back on the ground and changed back to his old self. He adjusted his glasses and headed back to the table. Nobody said anything for a few minutes before Hermione said, "that was you that was watching us when were on the front porch wasn't it?"

Harry started laughing and finally confessed it was him. Ginny stood up and went running off. Harry stood up and chased after him. When she realized he was coming she took out her wand and started sending hex's at him. Harry being as strong as he was didn't even take out his wand he just used his hand to block them. He finally caught her and said, "Let me explain before you run."

She sat down right there and said "explain you sorry arse."

Harry felt like he was two inches tall when she was upset. "Ginny I came to look at you so I could keep going. I wanted to hold you and kiss you but if I did I wouldn't be able to finish. I had to finish before I could do anything. You don't know how bad it hurt me to watch you upset sitting on our porch and couldn't do anything."

"Must not have been too hard you didn't do anything."

"Fine this is what you want, here take it." He handed her his wand and walked off. He headed towards the road away from the burrow.

Ginny sat there shocked that he would give up being a wizard because he couldn't make her happy. She jumped to her feet and ran after him. As soon as she was getting close he turned into the falcon and started to fly away when she screamed.

"IF YOU LOVE ME LIKE YOU SAY YOU DO YOU WILL COME BACK AND LET ME HEX THE SHIT OUT OF YOU."

The falcon flew a little further then turned and landed about ten feet away and changed back into the human form of Harry. He spread open his arms and said "shoot, I don't care anymore. No matter what I do I can't make you happy."

She threw both wands down and ran to him and tackled him and started snogging like there was no tomorrow. They kept this up until there was woof whistling by George and Bill. Everybody else was clapping and smiling even Molly.

The grabbed there wands apparated back home ran to the bed to start there shagging. The next day Hermione came over and walked in and didn't hear anything so she walked upstairs to check on Ginny. When she opened it up Ginny was strataling Harry while she riding him like an American cowboy. "OH I will let you guys be." She shut the door and headed down stairs.

Ginny heard her bent down wrapped around Harry hoping she didn't see anything extra. They both laughed got dressed and headed down stairs.

"May we get you the video tape for next time or do you just want to watch?" Ginny said jokingly

"Im so sorry I knocked but didn't hear anything so I came figuring you were asleep like usual Ginny."

"It's ok Hermione we were just finishing up this morning when you came in." Harry said with a smile.

Everybody started laughing and Ron walked in to the laughing bunch.

"What's so funny? What did I miss?"

Ginny looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said "your wife walked in on me and Harry…"

"I don't want to hear it. Sorry I asked."

Hermione's face was beat red and was trying to hide it while everybody laughed.

"Why don't I make breakfast while you set the table and they can join us since we can't even shag with out somebody coming in our own bedroom." Ginny said jokingly at the last part.

"Im so sorry I didn't mean too I promise I didn't." Hermione replied.

Harry walked to her and said "don't worry just help me set this table."

After breakfast Harry sat everybody down and told his story. It took so long they had lunch and was fixing dinner when he finished. When it was over and while they were eating Ginny looked at Harry and said "Can you teach me to change into a bird or you going to keep that for yourself."

"The really funny part is I can change into more than just one I can change into anything I want now."

"Let's see then Mr. Perfect I can change into anything." Ginny said smiling.

"What would you like?"

"How about a big black dog" Ron said.

Harry nodded and stood in the floor away from his chair and morphed his body into a big black lab.

"What about a kangaroo?" Asked Hermione.

And from the black lab he morphed into a very nice looking Kangaroo just standing there while Ginny laughed.

"Ok I got one." Laughing she said, "how about changing into a man who will never break my heart ever again."

The kangaroo gave a head jerk then morphed back into a human form of Harry. Once he was back he kissed her with a lot of passion until Ron cleared his throat.

"Sorry I was trying to make your sister happy Ron."

"And Ginny to answer your question no I can't teach you how to." She looked upset but then he said something to make her smile. "I will show you how but you have to learn on your own."

"Ok Harry but as long as you're with me I just want it to be us. Mainly naked shagging but at least just us." Sending a look at Hermione who went red again. Everybody laughed and just talked for a little while before Ron and Hermione went home


End file.
